The Internet has grown, during the past 15 years, to be a major, world-wide medium for information transfer and commerce. There are currently many tens of billions of web pages available for access through the Internet. Internet sites hosted in countries around the world provide for information exchange and commercial transactions in many different languages. The number of web pages, information content of web pages, and higher-level organization of web pages through links and other organizational tools is highly dynamic and changes dramatically over relatively short time spans, which involves enormous time and expense for creating automated-web-page-update facilities and for manual creation and editing of web pages. Because the Internet has become a truly global communications medium, provision of web-page content that is comprehensible to speakers of a variety of different languages may be increasingly desirable. Web site developers and web-page providers recognize advantages in continued research and development efforts directed towards facilitating web-page-content comprehension by speakers of different languages.